


Can We Watch the Stars Together?

by luvluna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Season/Series 04, Post-Season/Series 05, basically I tried to imagine a canon keith/lance moment in season 5, very subtle though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvluna/pseuds/luvluna
Summary: How will Lance react when he learns about Keith's almost-sacrifice?The post-season four Keith/Lance reunion.** Chapter two continues during/post-season five**





	1. Chapter 1

Lance hadn’t spoken to Keith in three days.  
  
He knew fully well how upset Lance was over what had happened. In fact, the entire team was upset, although understandably so. Keith had made a rash decision, even if he knew it was the right decision in the moment. There was no other way…  
  
Until one of the few he despised most in the universe came to his rescue. Whenever Keith was reminded of the fact that Lotor was now negotiating with Team Voltron, he felt sick. He couldn’t believe how desperate they’d become to accept his help. It was unbelievable. It didn’t make any sense. The _enemy_ was right here, in the castle, and the more Keith was reminded of this, the more he wanted to punch that stupidly smug, pretty face in until he was a whole new shade of purple. He couldn’t understand why Shiro wasn’t less skeptical of the entire situation, or how he’d somehow managed to convince Allura to give the son of their arch nemesis a chance... Did nobody else realize how blatantly suspicious it all seemed?  
  
Keith was still trying to wrap his mind around it all. Only three days had passed since he sincerely thought he was about to die. Only three days had passed and Lotor was suddenly their new ally. Only three days had passed and Lance…  
  
Why wasn’t Lance talking to him? It was strange. _Almost_ as strange as the Lotor situation. Everyone else was upset, yes. It was to be expected. But, it only took several moments after a team scolding and a grand lecture from both Shiro and Allura before the water works began, and Keith once more felt suffocated by the strong embraces of his friends...except Lance. Through tears, everyone had yelled at Keith. Through tears, everyone had held Keith and nearly refused to let go. But Lance uncharacteristically just...stood back in isolation.  
  
It wasn’t until Hunk awkwardly cleared his throat to signal Lance over to join their reunion that Keith noticed the fierce expression on Lance’s face. It was _cold_. It was an expression that Keith had never imagined possible on a person like Lance. Even when Lance was upset about him joining the Blade of Marmora before, he made rather an awful pouty-faced attempt at appearing mad. Of course, those circumstances were much different…And any other time Lance was upset about something, he definitely didn't stay so for very long. This time felt...completely different.  
  
Was Lance still angry at him?  
  
Keith practically glared a hole into his ceiling as the same thoughts swarmed and circled around his mind endlessly. It’d been this way for three whole days, and Keith felt himself on the brink of insanity. Shiro and Allura believed it best for him to take a temporary break from the Blade, and spend some time in the castle with everyone after what had (almost) happened. He knew what they were most likely thinking, and he hated it. He wasn’t like that. He wasn’t suicidal. Sure, he was reckless, impulsive, and he wasn’t very great at thinking his actions through. Still, he was only trying to _save_ everyone, and if that meant sacrificing himself, then that was the only valid option. It made no sense to be otherwise. They would have all _died_. How would that great of loss have been better than a single loss? They needed to survive; Voltron was the only way to save the universe. Besides, he wasn’t a paladin anymore…He wasn’t needed.  
  
Keith needed to go somewhere. Being alone in his room with his thoughts was driving him mad.  
  
He looked to the clock on his bedside table. 1:32 AM. It was the perfect time to wander about the castle, free from any possible sort of interaction. However, Pidge quite occasionally made trips to the kitchen for a glass of juice in the middle of the night. Keith made a mental note to avoid the kitchen.  
  
He thought about going to the training room, which had always been his favorite place in the castle. It was the only place he truly felt he could relieve all the anxiety and tension he felt daily. But this night, he found himself drifting towards the planetarium room.  
  
It wasn’t until fairly recently Pidge and Hunk discovered the planetarium room in the castle. It was magnificent, really, transforming the high-rise ceiling into an infinite night sky of bright and colorful stars, planets, cosmic dust, and distant galaxies. It was so much more impressive than the planetariums from back home, although Keith had only ever visited one. He wondered how Allura or Coran had forgotten to mention that the castle contained such a room.  
  
As soon as Keith entered the room, however, he cursed himself for having the worst luck. Naturally, Lance was already seated in the room, reclined on a large cushioned chair, gazing into the dazzling display with such focus, Keith for a moment thought he hadn’t noticed him enter. But, Keith naturally had the worst luck.  
  
“It’s fine. I was just about to leave.”  
  
“Oh,” was all Keith managed.  
  
Lance stood from his seat, and made his way up the aisle of the room to the exit without even a glance at Keith. It was at that moment that Keith couldn’t take it anymore. He had to say something.  
  
“Why?” Keith blurted. Lance stopped in place, but kept his head turned away from Keith’s direction.  
  
“Why are you ignoring me?” Keith continued after Lance refused the bait.  
  
Lance took in a deep and steady breath. He held it for several moments, but Keith was growing impatient. He kept going.  
  
“Are you _still_ mad at me? It’s been three days and you haven’t said a single-” Keith hated how he suddenly felt so defensive, when _he’s_ really the one who should be apologizing. He’s the one who should’ve confronted Lance. Lance is the one who hasn’t done a single thing wrong. But, Keith’s words went abruptly unfinished as he realized Lance was now making his way back across the aisle to the side of the room where Keith was standing.  
  
He briefly wondered if Lance was going to punch him. If he was, Keith felt he deserved it. He braced himself.  
  
Instead, Keith gasped sharply at a sudden crushing embrace. Long, toned arms wrapped around his upper body, one holding Keith tightly across his back, the other cupping the back of Keith’s head. Lance was _holding_ him.  
  
Keith’s face was pushed against Lance’s chest. He was close, so _close_. And he was warm. If there was a scent to describe the sun, that was how Lance smelled. He smelled like sunshine. Keith could hear and feel Lance’s heart racing a thousand beats per second, it seemed. Keith realized his own pulse was also running wild.  
  
Nobody had ever held Keith like this before. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to say. He realized he was holding himself still and tensely. He realized he wasn’t breathing. But there was no indication that Lance was close to done. If anything, his arms seemed to pull tighter around his body.  
  
“Don’t you ever do something like that again,” Lance finally whispered. His voice sounded strained.  
  
“Lance…”  
  
“Keith. I mean it.” Lance finally pulled back and Keith’s body protested at the loss of warmth. He was looking directly at Keith. Even in the limited lighting the planetarium sky offered, Keith could still make out hints of blue in Lance’s eyes. Sometimes Keith hated how much Lance’s eyes could draw him in. Oh, how they could distract him…  
  
But these eyes were sad. They were broken. Keith had never seen Lance in such pain. He’d seen Lance angry, but he’d never seen Lance crushed. Not like this.  
  
“I’m sorry.” And that was all Keith could say. Because he was. He was so, so _sorry_. All he wanted to do was take all of the hurt away.  
  
“Even if you’re not a paladin anymore...I still need you.”  
  
Keith’s chest fluttered. He wondered if he’d heard Lance correctly. Did he say “ _we_ need you _”_ or " _I_ need you”? Keith’s mind began to spin, and he found himself hoping he had heard the latter.  
  
“Can...we watch the stars together?” Keith asked.  
  
For the first time in days, Lance smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-season 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was supposed to be a one-shot but a lot of positive feedback from friends and you guys has made me want to continue this. Also, I'm always thirsty for some canonverse klance. 
> 
> So, enjoy this continued slow burn. Let's see where it may take us~
> 
>  
> 
> *warning: chapters from this point on will take place post-season 5, so beware of spoilers if you haven't watched.

Since that night, Keith had only grown more aware of Lance. Every small thing, he noticed. It was beginning to drive him slightly insane; he didn’t understand it. 

All they had done was sit together in silence as they stared into a never-ending glittering sky. They had sat there for well over an hour together, side by side, not even uttering a single word to each other. And for some reason, Keith had never felt such comfort in a very long time. Lance’s presence was warm, and the silence welcoming. Neither needed to say anything, because all the comfort they really needed was in each other’s presences. 

It was a strangely intimate moment, though. As comforting and perfect as that hour together was, the moment Lance drifted to sleep and Keith heard the soft snores coming from his mouth, Keith became hyper aware of the situation and of Lance’s sleeping face merely inches from his. Keith was suddenly aware of how closely Lance’s head had shifted towards him in his state of sleep. He was suddenly drawn to the subtle freckles decorating the bridge of Lance’s small nose, something he’d only be able to notice this closely, even despite the dimness of the room. Keith realized he was now blatantly staring at Lance’s peaceful face, and he felt his own begin to warm. 

Abruptly, Keith stood from his cushioned chair, waking the freckled boy next to him. 

“Ah, man,” Lance groaned, followed by a lengthy yawn. “How long was I out?”

“Uh. Just a few minutes I think.”

“Felt like longer...Oh quiznack, it’s like, almost 3:30 in the morning!” Lance was suddenly much more alert after a glance at his watch. “Better get to sleep, Allura plans to wake our butts up bright and early…” 

“Yeah,” Keith agreed, although he felt the least bit tired. 

Lance walked over to the remote area to shut off the starry display. 

“See you in the morning?” 

“I mean, it is technically morning...”

“Oh shut up.” Lance tried to hide a small smile. 

“Yeah. See you in the morning, Lance.” Keith found himself smiling all the way back to his room. 

\---

About a month had passed, and Keith found himself missing his teammates more than ever. He had only spent less than a few days with them before leaving once more to rejoin the Blade, despite team Voltron’s state of unease. No amount of arguing or trying to convince them would change their feelings. He’d only promised to stick around the castle for a few days as the team discussed and strategized a new plan with a new and unlikely ally. But even after a day back at the castle, Keith couldn’t help but feel himself fall out of place like before. There wasn’t any point to him staying if he was no longer a paladin of Voltron. 

Feelings aside, the team had managed to accomplish one of its greatest goals: defeating Zarkon. The paladins were able to accomplish such a thing not with himself, but with the help of Lotor. Keith couldn’t help but feel something uncomfortably tighten in his chest at the thought. Jealousy? No. Keith didn’t get jealous. He couldn’t allow such emotions to get in the way of the mission. Voltron was doing their part, and he needed to do his.

In that month, Keith had also managed to accomplish a goal of his own that he’d never dreamed possible: finding his mother. He had only ever wished to discover who she was and what she was like...What color were her eyes...How she met his father...Why she left him... He never imagined he’d actually find her. Alive. 

 

“He was...always so warm to me. Stupidly romantic as well,” Krolia explained to Keith about his father. 

“We were never supposed to be together…” she continued. “My sole duty was to carry out the mission. That was my responsibility. But the first time we met, I remember I kicked him to the ground, blade to his throat, and all he says is ‘You have beautiful eyes’. He was the strangest person I’d ever met.”

Krolia smiled to herself at the memory, and Keith couldn’t help but smile as well. His mother was practically a stranger to him, but something about her felt familiar and safe. He still had so many questions; he silently wished that the universe would grant him and his mother enough time. 

“He...reminds me of someone back at the castle,” Keith replied, chuckling at the thought. “I mean, it sounds like something he would do.”

“Oh? Are you fond of this person?”

“Fond?” Keith felt his cheeks warm.

“Your face softened as you mentioned him.”

“I-I mean, he is my friend. I think.”

“You think?” Krolia laughed. 

“I don’t know! We were...things were kind of tense between us in the beginning. He didn’t really like me very much...But things seem to have gotten better, although I’m not sure why.”

“Perhaps he’s fond of you too.”

“It’s not like that! He..I..I mean, sure, we’ve gotten somewhat closer. But that’s only because we were forced to work together if we wanted to form Voltron..” 

Keith was certain his cheeks were red by this point. No amount of denial could wane the heat he felt in his face. 

Krolia was too smart. But, even if he were to admit to his growing “fondness,” Keith knew there was no possible way these strange and confusing feelings were mutual.


End file.
